Rima's Amusement
by LuckyTurtle
Summary: "Mashiro Rima was not easily amused. She was cute, little, and very pretty, but she very rarely laughed." Rima's thoughts on the lack of suffix after Tsukiyomi Ikuto the pervert cat's name when said by Hinamori Amu her friend. Oneshot. Lost story remake.


**Ugh. I think I just failed at this one.**

**I had a better version (one that I was in LOVE with! Talk about PERFECTION!), but then it got deleted when (guess what?) my computer crashed. I was kind of expecting it to crash soon (it was OOOOLLLLDDD), but I figured one night without backup for a small oneshot would be fine, right? Wrong, of course. Oh well.**

**Anyways, I kinda TRIED to bring back what I had, but I'm sure most of you all know how hard it is to re-write something after you've already written (and lost) it.**

**I'd appreciate reviews to tell me if I really failed as much as I think I did or what…but I know what it's like for most people. It's all, "hmm…I kinda liked that story, but I'm too lazy to review". If you're like me, that's probably what you'll be thinking :) If you have the time (and no laziness in you), I'd appreciate a small one, though. Just a little insight into what I failed at…?**

**I don't own Shugo Chara…of course.**

Mashiro Rima was _not _easily amused. She was cute, little, and very pretty, but she very rarely laughed.

She was the daughter of two often-fighting parents, an almost-kidnap-ee, and a student at Seiyo Elementary School. She was also one of the sacred guardians upheld at the school.

She had many slaves, and few friends (aka the guardians…sort of).

The guardians were made up of four other people besides her. There was her acquaintance, Hotori Tadase (better to keep the ambitious ones at arm's length), the baby who was her sort-of-good friend named Yuiki Yaya, the liar called Fujisaki Nagihiko (who sometimes went by the name of Nadeshiko), and her only good friend Hinamori Amu, the pink haired one.

Hotori Tadase was often the focus of her friend Hinamori Amu's crush, and knew it, too. He was a wanna-be ruler of the world, with an overly un-friendly guardian character named Kiseki that went about calling everyone "commoner".

Yuiki Yaya was the baby of the group. She was often seen crying, wailing, or eating sweets. She adored candy and strived to be a baby when she grew up, no matter how contradicting the statement was. Her guardian character was a baby named Pepe, who said "dechu" at the end of every sentence spoken by her.

Fujisaki Nagihiko was a cross-dresser. He grew up as a girl named Nadeshiko to learn how to dance as the opposite sex. He was a liar and she wanted nothing to do with him, no matter how good looking or charming he may act. His guardian characters were Temari and Rhythm.

Lastly, Hinamori Amu was her only good friend. She had pink hair and four guardian characters (Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia). She had a kind heart that made her nearly impossible to dislike and was the owner of the Humpty Lock.

Mashiro Rima had four prominent enemies. The top two were known as Hoshina (sometimes Tsukiyomi) Utau and Yamamoto Lulu de Morcerf.

Hoshina Utau was a singer. Beautiful, confident, and stubborn, she was one of Hinamori Amu's best friends. She had two guardian characters, Il and El. Rima especially hated El for bringing Hinamori Amu and Hoshina Utau together.

Yamamoto Lulu de Morcerf was another of Hinamori Amu's good friends. She had blonde hair like Utau, and a guardian character who talked all funny (not that it was amusing) named Nana.

Both of them were in danger of stealing Hinamori Amu's friendship away from her, thus they became her enemies and that was why she hated them.

Her third largest enemy was Fujisaki Nagihiko (sometimes known as Nadeshiko), the liar. He was also someone who might steal her only good friend away from her and she would never forgive him for that if he did. Not to mention he was a liar.

Her fourth—and not as important—enemy was Easter, a company that was dead set on finding the Embryo (a magical egg that grants any wish), and would let nothing get in their way. They were often extracting X eggs from people in order to find the Embryo (though Rima didn't see how the whole X egg thing helped at all).

Rima herself had a guardian character, also. Her name was Kusukusu and was one of the few that could make her laugh.

She had three people that could consistently make her do that. One was Kusukusu, and the other two were Hinamori Amu her good friend and Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the pervert.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto was one of Easter's minions that often went about cleaning up the dirty work all the other Easter minions did. From what Rima could gather, his minion-work wasn't voluntary. He was the owner of the Dumpty Key (the one that opened her friend's Humpty Lock) and had a guardian character named Yoru. He often paraded around with cat ears and a tail, thanks to his chara change with his would-be self. That was _not_ the amusing part.

No, the amusing part was the interactions between her good friend Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto the pervert (named so by the former mentioned).

Whether it was a small interaction or a big one, it was often funny to watch the two around each other.

Rima doubted that her best friend Hinamori Amu was aware that the rest of the guardians knew she saw Tsukiyomi Ikuto more often than they, but they did. They were quite aware, much to her acquaintance the wanna-be king Hotori Tadase's annoyance.

Rima was not quite sure what was so funny about it, she just knew it was.

Possibly it was because of the blushes her best friend Hinamori Amu would succumb to around the perverted cat, the ones where her whole face would turn red.

Or maybe it was when her friend Hinamori Amu would flip out over a small thing the pervert Tsukiyomi Ikuto would do, like say a sentence that had a hidden innuendo inside it.

Or was it her friend Hinamori Amu's obliviousness? Maybe that was it. Because there was no doubt about it, her friend was _oblivious_. Everyone knew it. She didn't realize half the innuendoes the pervert kitty threw out there, she never saw him near her till it was too late, and she didn't even acknowledge the lack of suffix at the end of Tsukiyomi Ikuto the pervert's name.

For that was important, and she didn't see it. Mashiro Rima knew for a fact that it ticked everyone close to her friend Hinamori Amu off that she used no suffix at the end of the cat's name, yet she was still oblivious. For using no suffix at the end of his name was acknowledging that he and she knew each other very well. Like, _very well_.

Whatever the reason, Mashiro Rima was, nevertheless, _amused_.

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
